


Delivery Day

by Moreena



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Old Writing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safer Sex, Smut, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreena/pseuds/Moreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre's last delivery of the day proves to be the most rewarding one yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery Day

**Author's Note:**

> Old work, circa 2006. I have a thing for uniforms. And pointless sex.

He hated this job. Sure he was successful and had enough money, but this, well it was just something to occupy his time. He shook his blond hair out of his face as he pulled to a stop before a single level ranch house on a hill, in a fairly secluded area. His last delivery for the day and week, and of course it had to be a huge one. Not the best way to end the week...

“Alright Mister Barton. Your giant stock of porn with assorted sex toys it is,” he said chuckling, hefting the surprisingly light box to his shoulder, paperwork clipped to his belt. 

‘Pretty nice domestic guy... With a wife and kid no doubt,’ he thought as he walked down the driveway, admiring the lushly colored flower beds.

There was a set of stairs, leading up to the door with no landing, and he didn't want to multi-task and risk dropping the box. People tended to hate that. He left it at the bottom of the stairs and climbed up, ringing the doorbell twice, wanting to press it repeatedly. With iron will, he resisted the childish urge.

Inside the house, Trowa stood under the spray of the shower, letting out a low moan as the heat and steady spray relaxed him after a long day. He was just beginning to truly relax when the doorbell went off. He groaned in annoyance because he knew all his friends were away for the week and he lived alone. He wasn't expecting anyone...

With a resolved sigh, he turned off the spray and threw his bathrobe over his dripping wet body, fully planning to go back to the shower after he took care of the disturbance. The doorbell went off again and he hurried a bit more. If it was another Jehovah's Witness, he was going to cry. He threw open the door and gave a soft gasp, completely thrown by what was standing outside his door. A petite blond in brown almost too short shorts and brown shirt with a tacky delivery logo, holding a clipboard, looking almost bored as he waited..

He tried to open his mouth, but found himself tongue tied. Instead, the blond seemed to throw on a smile, that didn't hide the shocked eyes or mask his boredom fully.

“Trowa Barton?”

Trowa nodded, and looked down, taking in the trim waist and slender legs. He was so focused on the figure that he was taken aback when the clipboard was thrust into his face. He grabbed it and signed it blindly, still staring open mouthed at the blond.

Quatre turned away, hiding his smile. He was hot... And seemed to live alone... Delectable... And oh so obviously gay. At the promise of something so gorgeous, he threw an extra sway into his hips as he walked down the stairs. He bent over slightly more than necessary and hefted up the box, puffing slightly, and sweat rolling down his back from the sudden burst of heat. He turned and began walking up the stairs and almost slipped when he looked up.

Trowa stood against the doorframe, clipboard held down by his side, admiring the way the lithe blond moved. His robe had fallen off one shoulder, and his emerald eyes locked onto the deep blue ones. In that instant, they both knew what they wanted.

In that instant, things seemed to speed up. Quatre seemed to practically run up the stairs as Trowa walked into the house, throwing the clipboard to the table, as the blond walked through the door, closing it with his foot and dropping the box to the floor. When he turned, Trowa was untying the robe, letting it drop to the floor, revealing his body, still covered with drops of water.

Without waiting for any words, Quatre slid to the floor before him, slowly nursing that thick length into his mouth, sucking the water off it. Trowa gave a groan and tangled his fingers into the blond hair, thrusting his hips forward slightly. Quatre gave a moan and tore at his clothes in frustration, leaving himself as naked as the man he was currently giving a blowjob to. Gently, Trowa placed a hand on his head, stilling his motions. 

“Stop, please... If you'd let me.. I'd like to fuck you...”

Quatre let out another moan, one hand grazing over his erection, thinking, before nodding. Trowa grinned like a fool and pried the blonde's hand from his cock and disappeared down the hall, searching for something. As he returned to the kitchen he gave a low growl at the sight before him. The blond splayed over his table, ass in the air, waiting for him.

“You're so hot...” he gasped out before tearing open the condom wrapper, sliding it over his length with a sort of fumbling ease.

He groaned at the touch of his own hand, realizing that it had been too long since he’d pleasured himself. With a slightly shaking hand, he poured a small amount of lube over Quatre's upturned ass, slipping two digits inside the proffered opening.

“So tight...”

Quatre groaned and raised his hips up, conveying that he was ready. He didn’t need much preparation. The raw lust and a slow entry would take care of the rest. Trowa took that as a positive sign and poured more lube into his hand, rubbing and smoothing it over his cock before he started to slide inside slowly. The heat surrounding his shaft was overwhelming… He gave the blond time to adjust before he pulled out then carefully slid back in, pace picking up. Soon, Trowa was gripping the blonde's hips hard enough to bruise, pounding into him.

Quatre was screaming his pleasure, hands fisted tightly, nails biting into his palms as his cock rubbed against the edge of the table until Trowa hit that spot inside of him, and he came, screaming wordlessly. Behind him came a final thrust as Trowa came as well. The tall brunette slumped over the petite blond and grinned.

“I'm ordering more porn next week… But for now... let's take a shower.”

“I'll request to be your personal delivery boy...”


End file.
